Year of the Ships
by Stylized Keyboard
Summary: Updated weekly- As my New Years resolution, I am going to write one shipping one-shot a week, for every week of 2015! Starts with Pokeshipping, next is Rocketshipping, then Contestshipping. R&R!
1. Pokeshipping

The Year of the Ships- Part 1

A/N- Happy new year! As my resolution, I am going to write one shipping one-shot for every week of the year! Some will be short, 1000 words or less. Others will be ridiculously long, up to 6000 words. Now, first off... Pokeshipping! Next time will be Rocketshipping, then Contestshipping.

Enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

Misty paced the Cerulean Gym, glancing nervously at the clock every few minutes. He said he'd be here by 5!

The clock struck 5:30, and Misty sighed angrily. Where was he? She'd waited all year for this, closed the gym, and then he refused to show up. Why?

A knock at the door struck her out of her angry thoughts, and she strode over to it, flinging it open with an angry growl.

"Ash Ketchum! You are..." She trailed off when she saw hit state. His signature hat had been singed, and his clothes were covered in dirt, and... Was that oil? "You're... Filthy! What happened?" She demanded, leading him in.

Ash shrugged. "Ya know. Team Rocket tried to get Pikachu. Again." He said, annoyed.

Misty gaped. "They're still following you?" She asked, incredulous. He nodded.

"All through Kalos." He said. "I'm fine, though, and they blasted off, so no harm done." He said. Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms, and she began to pet him absentmindedly.

"Uh... I have some spare clothes if you..." She trailed off, but Ash just shook his head.

"Mom packed me an extra set of clothes." He said. "Do you have somewhere for me to change?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, yes, follow me." She said, leading him farther into the gym. She pushed him into the spare guest room. "There's a shower in the corner if you want one!" She yelled through the door.

Five minutes later, Ash emerged from the room wearing a black tee and some jeans. He looked at Misty.

"So... I believe you said Brock would be here to make some food." He said, his excitement at the thought of his best friends cooking lingering in his voice.

Misty shrugged sadly. "He couldn't make it. I can cook too, though!" She said. Ash held up his hands defensively.

"I never said you couldn't!" He said quickly. Misty just growled, putting her mallet back in her pocket.

"Alright... Let's just go make some food." She said, leading Ash into the gyms spacious kitchen.

Twenty minutes and ten ruined meals later, a very ashy Ash emerged from the smoking kitchen, holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Misty followed, glaring daggers at the black haired boy.

"You caused a fire with a _sandwich_." She growled. "Again, Ash, you defy the laws of physics in order to cause mayhem. Honestly, you are sometimes worse than Team Rocket!" She yelled angrily.

Ash grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that..." He said, holding out his blackened hand, which held a previously hidden plate. "I did manage to save this, though." He said, offering it to her.

It was a bowl of ice cream. Misty gasped. "Ice cream?" She asked. Ash nodded.

"It was the only thing that didn't catch on fire, melt, or inexplicably combust." He said sheepishly. "Other than my sandwich, of course." He motioned towards the small sandwich in his other hand.

"Er... Thanks, Ash." She said, giving him a smile. He smiled back.

"No prob. Now, shall we go watch some TV?" He asked. Misty nodded.

"Let's go!"

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- Yes, it was short. Yes, it was sort of boring. Yes, it was a horrible way to start off a one-shot series. Do I care? Not really.

I'm going to make it up to you by making another PS one-shot later, but for now, this is it. Sorry if I let you down, but I wanted something sweet and fluffy, and the idea of Ash saving a bowl of ice cream from a fire so Misty could have her favorite dessert wouldn't leave my mind.

See you next week!

~Stylized Keyboard


	2. Rocketshipping

Year of the Ships-Part 2

A/N- Hello, and welcome back to YOTS! This time, it's Jessie and James that I am putting into awkward romantic situations!

Now, I got two reviews last night. One of them asked a question. No, I will not just be doing the regular shippings, but I will try to do as many as possible within a year. I might extend it for longer but that is not likely.

The other review was sort of insulting my grammar. Farla, I know you probably didn't have the intention of being insulting, but my writing style is my writing style. I'm sorry if my grammar is annoying to you, but this is how I've always written and I'm not going to change it just because of one person's opinion. If you don't like it, then please, don't read it. Also, I only wrote that I thought it was terrible because I usually don't get such good reviews on my shipping stories. It took a huge burst of confidence and strength to even post this, and then to find this review on here telling me off for having bad grammar...It made me feel really horrible. I don't need people ruining my day with a bad review. Thank you, that is all.

Now, after that huge rant, I'd like to say, enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"...and then we swoop in and grab Pikachu!" Jessie finished, swatting one fist into her palm.

James nodded. "This plan sounds perfect!" He squealed, in a very, very unmanly way. "One question, though... Do we have to act as a married couple?" He asked.

Meowth nodded. "I agree wit Jimmy. Why do I hafta be da baby?" He whined. Jessie facepalmed, staring at both with a deadpan expression on her face.

"We have tried _everything_ else in the case of catching that Pikachu. We hijack ships. We build giant mechas. We even just straight out grab Pikachu and run. None of it works." She ranted, pacing back and forth on the forest floor. "This time, we act as a married couple, all _lovey-dovey_ and such, and they just sop it up. You know how much that brunette twerp loves romantics. Anyway, then, while they're not looking, we take Pikachu and stuff him in this bag." She finished, holding up said sack.

"Er... Alright, but no kissing!" James said, sticking his tongue out at the mere thought.

Jessie sighed. "Of course, James. Why would we ever kiss?"

*******************************Line Break********************************

"We shall nevah speak of dis. Ever." Meowth said, annoyed, staring at his outfit. He was wearing the most ridiculous costume he had ever seen, and that included the Snorlax one at that medicine place.

"Of course we won't, Meowth." James lied, already thinking of the blackmail. He readjusted one of the many frilly, pink bows on Meowth's dress, and tied a baby bonnet over his charm.

"Smile!" Jessie cried, and she snapped a picture of the poor Scratch Cat Pokemon. James stood up.

"Oooh! Let me see!" He said, peeking over Jessie's shoulder. Meowth growled, extracting his claws. He jumped up to strike...

"There's the twerps!" Jessie whispered, jumping out of the path of Meowth's fury swipes.

She straighted her dress, brushing off imaginary dirt. "Ready, _honey?_" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

James nodded, swallowing. "Yes, dear." He said, resigning himself to his fate. Meowth jumped into the stroller they had set up, plastering on a dopey, cute face.

Jessie grabbed James' arm and dragged him out onto the street. "Put your arm around my waist." She hissed. James slowly put his arm around her, nervously smiling at the group of "twerps" approaching the trio.

"Oh! Hello, there! You must be trainers, judging by your _lovely_ Pikachu!" James cried, acting out his part.

Ash smiled. "Yeah! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," He said. "and this is Pikachu!" He said, gesturing to the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"My name's Max."

"And I'm May!"

"Hi, I'm Brock."

"Oh, hello, my name is Jessebelle!" Jessie said, grimacing through her fake smile when James stiffened.

"And... And...Ouch! Er, my name is Jimmy." James said, finally coming to his senses after a kick from Jessie's high heeled shoe.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said. "Your kid is cute." He said, pointing to the disguised Meowth in the baby stroller.

"Oh! Thank you! Yes, little Matthew is very adorable!" Jessie said, pinching Meowth's cheeks. Right then and there, the cat Pokemon vowed revenge on Jessie's poor soul.

"You must be a very happy couple to have a kid." May said, looking at Meowth happily. "You certainly look happy."  
>"Yes, I certainly love my wonderful Jimmy!" Jessie said. James blushed.<p>

"Heh, yes, and Jess is so beautiful!" He said, emphasizing the beautiful. He reached up to rub her hair in a fake romantic sort of way, and accidentally tousled the wig she was wearing.

A few strands of magenta hair began to pop out of the blond wig, and Jessie nervously pushed them back in, sending death glares towards James.

"Is something wrong with your hair?" Ash asked. "It's turning pink..."

"Oh, nonononono, nothing's wrong at all! Sorry, we have to go!" Jessie said quickly, grabbing James' hand and Meowth's stroller and hightailing it out of there.

Ash looked at his companion's, confused. "Huh. Strange couple. They sort of reminded me of someone..."

*******************************Line Break********************************

"James! YOU RUINED THE WHOLE PLAN!" Jessie raged, waving her mallet wildly.

James cowered in a corner of the clearing, whimpering. "I'm sorry! You said we had to look romantic, and I wasn't about to kiss you-"

"Why wouldn't you kiss me?" Jessie asked, suddenly quiet. James gasped, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant what I said back there, you are very beautiful..." He said, blushing madly.

Jessie mumbled something. James looked at her, confusion filling his eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

"Yurcuttoo" She mumbled, still quietly. James smiled.

"Jessie, speak up."

"You're cute too!" She yelled, blushing madly and looking down at her feet. James blushed, moving in closer.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Jessebelle." He said, shuddering slightly at the name that invoked nightmares.

Jessie looked up. "You know, maybe kissing wouldn't have been such a bad idea..." She muttered. James smiled.

"Ya know, I was just thinking the same thing." He said, and they kissed, both with faces redder than a Charmeleon.

Meowth walked into the clearing, holding a basket of bread. "Hey, guys, I was think-" He dropped his basket in surprise. "Well, nevah gonna unsee dat." He said, turning tail and walking out of the forest clearing.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- So, it was a bit more romantic than the first one. Might do a sequel with their first date later. Remember, read and review!


	3. Contestshipping

Year of the Ships-Part 3

A/N- On time again! Yay! Actually, I had this one written last week after I finished the Rocketshipping one, so I honestly have no idea whether or not this is on time or not. I will once I post it, though!

Enjoy! There is a whole lot of Contestshipping fluff, and just Grasshead being Grasshead, in this one. Hope you like it!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Hey, May. Didn't expect you to be here." Drew said arrogantly, flicking a strand of his green hair.

May approached him angrily. "Why not? Didn't think I'd have enough ribbons? Well, I have news for you, grasshea-" She was cut off by a pale hand raised in her face.

"Jeez, relax, May. I was just teasing." He said, staring her full on in the eyes. She blushed.

"Hehe, yes, of course I knew that." She lied. And Drew knew it, too. He was about to say something, when...

"Oh! May, hello, how are you?" The purple haired freak of a man yelled, approaching the two. He grabbed May's hands, smiling sadly.

"I feel just _awful_ for what I did in the last contest!" He yelled, attracting attention. "I was a rude diaper baby, and I wanted to say sorry. Let me make it up to you!"

May wrenched her hands from Harley's grip. "No! I've seen enough of you to know your tricks, cabbage head!" She yelled angrily. "How dare you even try to approach me after all you have done? I should have Glaceon freeze you!" She threatened. Harley's eyes darkened, his apologetic face disappearing.

"Have it your way, _May_." He spat the name as if it was poison. "We'll just see who wins this contest." He said darkly, whirling around and walking away.

Drew smirked. "Cabbagehead? What is it with you and peoples hair colors being insults?" He asked teasingly.

May huffed. "I. Hate. That. Man." She said with venom. Drew nodded.

"He is a bit of a jerk." He agreed. May smiled.

"A bigger jerk than you, that's for sure." She teased. Drew smirked.

"At least I'm not an airhead." He said sarcastically.

And thus, the great insult battle of 2015 began.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"At least I don't have a head full of grass!" May quipped, walking into the dressing room. Drew smiled.

"Ya know, if we keep this going, we'll be yelling insults at each other from across the appeals stage." He said jokingly. May smiled.

"I suppose so... But I got the last insult, so I win!" She said happily, racing forward to go get changed.

Drew just stood there, a strange expression on his face. "Huh... I suppose you did." He said.

Inside the changing room, May changed into a beautiful blue dress, along with a blue bandanna. She brought out Glaceon, and put a blue bow on top of her head.

"Ready, Glaceon?" She asked. Her ice eeveelution nodded, yipping happily. She looked up at the monitors, watching as a coordinator and his Charizard pulled off a beautiful appeal. The familiar feeling of excitement filled her gut, and she absentmindedly patted Glaceon's head.

It seemed like only a few minutes later, her name was being called. Taking a steadying breath, she returned Glaceon and walked out onto the stage, smiling happily.

"Alright, Glaceon, take the stage!" She yelled, twirling around and throwing the Pokeball.

Glaceon emerged in a flurry of Blizzard, and struck a beautiful pose. Trainer mimicked Pokemon, and stuck one hand on her hip, the other raised high into the air.

"Use Ice Beam!" May yelled, throwing two frisbees into the air. Glaceon froze them happily.

"Now, use Quick attack, and follow up with Ice Fang!" She yelled. Glaceon jumped up, Quick Attacking towards the two flying disks. She bit right into them, causing the ice coating the plastic to explode, and rain everywhere.

She landed with both frisbees in her mouth. She handed them to May, who bowed to the audience.

"Wow! With its Ice Fang, Glaceon has created a beautiful display of raining ice!" Lillian Meridian said, smiling. "What a great appeal for the winter holidays! Let's see what the judges think..."  
>"May used her Pokemon's beauty perfectly, showcasing not only it's power, but also it's appeal." Nurse Joy said. An 8.5 flashed on her screen.<p>

"That was truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said remarkably. A 9.6 flashed on his screen, and the crowd cheered.

"May truly exhibited what it means to be a coordinator. She used her Pokemon's strengths to their fullest, showcasing the stronger one's and complimenting the weaker one's." Mr. Contesta said. An 8.9 flashed on his screen.

May's total score appeared on the giant TV: 28.0. May smiled happily. That was a pretty good score!

She returned Glaceon and walked off the stage with one last wave to the crowd. She entered the changing room with a happy sigh.

"Nice appeal out there, airhead." Drew said, handing her a rose. "That's for Glaceon, by the way." He said arrogantly.

"I'll be sure to tell Glaceon you liked her appeal, Grasshead." May said. Moving towards a bench. Drew blocked her.

He pulled a larger, redder rose out of his pocket. "This one's for you." He said, throwing it at her. She caught it with a stunned expression.

He left before she could say anything, and she just stood there, a happy look on her face, staring down at the beautiful rose in her hands.

*******************************Line Break********************************

It was a few hours after the contest. May was standing outside in the moonlight, staring at the objects in her hands. A red rose, and a pink and blue contest ribbon.

She had won. In a final battle between her and Drew, Glaceon had barely pulled through to win the contest. Key word, Barely.

Drew had been no where to be seen since his loss. He seemed to have taken it well, only smirking and saying, "Well, airheads have to win sometimes."

"Hey, airhead." A familiar, arrogant voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Drew himself standing right next to her. "Nice win." He said, all traces of arrogance gone.

"Thanks, Drew." She said quietly, severely thankful that the dim moonlight didn't betray her blush. "You did well too. If Masquerain hadn't been frozen, I'm sure you would have won."

"Thanks, but you earned that ribbon. It had nothing to do with ice." He said. May gaped.

"Wow, for a grasshead, you are really being modest here." She said incredulously. Drew shrugged.

"Guess I ran out of arrogance." He said, looking up at the moon. May fidgeted, not really sure of what to say.

"So, I expect to see you at the next contest. I have to beat you somewhere." He said. May smirked.

"And there's the arrogance we were looking for." She said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was silenced by another rose being shoved into her hands.

"That's for kicking Harley's butt. I have never seen him look so shocked." He said. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked away, leaving May alone with her thoughts.

Smiling, she put the rose gently in her pocket. She walked away in the opposite direction, humming to herself. She clipped the little ribbon into her case, and walked away.

*******************************Line Break********************************


	4. LeafgreenshippingOldrivalshipping

Year of the Ships- Part 4

A/N- Yeah, I'm a bit late. Rant coming on- My internet has been spotty at best, due to some work they're doing outside my house. Darn you, BHN! WHY U MAKE MY INTERNET SPOTTY? Heh, yeah, rant over. Anyway, this is a pretty short one, but I think it's sweet.

Enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Alright, Venusaur, let's do this!"

"Blastoise, let's go!"

The two opponents faced off from opposite sides of the dirt battle field, their Pokemon mimicking their faces.

The Blastoise's trainer, a young man named Gary, smirked through his brown spiky hair. He brushed off his purple shirt absentmindedly, regarding the battle as one of no interest to him. "OK, Blastoise, let's finish this early. Hydro Pump!" He yelled to his starter.

Blastoise growled, and unleashed a watery gale out of his back cannons. Leaf smirked, pushing some auburn hair out of her face.

"Alright, Venusaur, dodge and use Solar Beam!" She yelled. Gary straight out laughed this time, an arrogant, annoying laugh.

"Hmph. You do know how long Solar Beam takes to-" He was cut off by the blast of solar energy hitting Blastoise dead on, knocking the Pokemon over. He stood up, though shakily, and glared at the Venusaur. Gary picked his jaw up from the floor. "-Load." He finished, awestruck.

It was Leaf's turn to smirk now. "Alright, Venusaur, now use Leaf Tornado!" She yelled. Gary's eyes widened; this battle had his full attention now.

"Use Hydro Pump!" He yelled in a last ditch attempt to win. The two attacks collided in the middle, sparking a huge explosion of leaves and water, and bounced harmlessly off the two Pokemon and their trainers. The girl across from him just smirked.

"Use Razor Leaf empowered by Vine Whip!" She yelled. Venusaur jumped away from Blastoise, who was now charging at her, and shot out a flurry of sharp leaves. A quick Vine Whip sent them spinning, and they hit before Gary could even look shocked.

Blastoise gave a groan, and fell onto the ground, sending a bunch of dirt flying. Gary returned him, a look of complete and utter shock plastered on his face.

Leaf smirked, and returned Venusaur. "'A little girl can't beat me'? Seems like that one was a lie. See ya." Leaf said, walking out of the battlefield with a new spring in her step.

Gary just stood there, dumbfounded. He snapped out of his stupor, and ran after the brunette's retreating figure. "Leaf! Wait up!" He yelled.

Leaf stopped, and whirled around. "Yes, Gary?" She asked, annoyed. Gary pulled a bunch of yellow bills out of his pocket, and began counting out a portion of them.

"When a trainer wins a battle, the other trainer owes them money." Gary said. "Simple rules, really, if you paid attention in trainer's school." He said arrogantly, handing over a couple hundred bills.

Now it was Leaf's turn to look shocked. "You paid attention to the trainer's courtesy course?" She asked, incredulous. Gary looked affronted.

"Is it that hard to believe that I'm a nice guy underneath all this awesome exterior?" He asked. Leaf shrugged.

"Now that I look at you, you aren't too bad. Heck, you're actually pretty good looking." She said. Gary smirked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hmm... How about I bring you to that new cafe down the street? Then maybe I could actually teach you some modesty?" She asked jokingly. Gary, for once, looked serious.

"I'd love that, Leaf." He said. When he noticed Leaf's stare, he put back on his arrogant mask. "But I doubt you could make _me_ modest." He said arrogantly. Leaf sighed.

"I doubt it too." She said, and she led him out of the forest.

And thus began the first date of Leaf and Gary, future boyfriend and girlfriend.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- Yeah, it was shorter than the last few. I was pressed for time, so I opted for the battle-and-give-money-and-then-go-to-lunch-with-each-other plot line. It was actually pretty fun to write. I just love writing arrogant people(Drew, Gary, and so on...), and then making other characters react to them.

Also, does anyone know the ship name for Jessie and Butch, or James and Cassidy. I want to do those soon. I think that they're something like NeoRocketShipping. Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember to read and review!


	5. Ikarishipping

Year of the Ships- Part 5

A/N- Uh... I can explain! I'm late because of Bright House Networks! They keep disconnecting my internet because of the work they're doing to the cables across street. So, that means late chapters, unfortunately...

Anyway, it's time for Ikarishipping! Yay! This is one of my personal faves, but it's been a loooooong time since I've seen the Sinnoh episodes, and I lost my DVD, so I'm sort of rusty at writing their characters. Bear with me, peoples of fanfiction.

Enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"And it seems our clear winner is Dawn!" Marian said, pointing to the large board with the two coordinators on it. May Maple's picture disappeared to make way for a picture of Dawn with her Mamoswine.

May smiled at Dawn from across the field. "Blaziken, return." She mumbled. She walked over to May, a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations, Dawn! You're in the Grand Festival!" May said happily.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, May. You were a great opponent, by the way." She said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get going, now. I have a date with Drew." May said. She blushed slightly, and walked out of the contest hall.

Marian handed Dawn her ribbon, and she held it up for all the world to see.

"Yeah! Great job, Dawn!" Ash yelled from the stands. Next to him, Brock cheered... For the Nurse Joy judging.

Facepalming, and hoping that Brock had brought Croagunk with him, Dawn did a 180 to view the rest of the crowd, and then walked out of the contest hall.

Immediately upon entering the changing room, her vision was obscured by a mass of purple. She looked up into the dark eyes of her new boyfriend, Paul.

"Hi Paul!" She said happily. Paul smiled, which was still a strange expression for him.

"Nice job out there, Dawn." He said, as happily as possible. His voice still came out in a low drawl, and Dawn frowned.

"Oh, my poor boyfriend is unhappy! I have to do something! But what?" She asked the air, tapping her chin. "Oh! I know! How about this?" She stood up of her tip-toes, and smooshed her lips against his.

Drawing away, she was relieved to see a real, genuine smile on his face. "I knew that would work!" She said happily. Paul nodded.

"You know what I like." He said. Dawn smiled.

"That's because you're my boyfriend! My very cute, adorable boyfriend... Who really needs to stop wearing mascara..." She muttered, noticing that his eyes were much dark than they should be.

Paul shrugged. "I like it. Makes me look goth." He said. Dawn frowned.

"Well, I don't." She said sadly. She suddenly perked up, jumping up and down. "Hey! Hey! Paul! Hey!" She yelled, waving her arms.

Paul looked at her. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Wanna go on a date?" She asked slyly. Paul smiled, the smile reaching his cold eyes and spreading warmth into them.

"Like I said, you know what I like." He said. Dawn squealed and led him out of the dressing room, sending a quick text to Ash and Brock so they knew not to look for her. She wanted some alone time with her adorable boyfriend...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- I hope I did their personality's right. It get's so confusing with all those different characters, but I think I did alright. Next up should be Breedershipping(Another one of my absolute favs), and then after that probably... Uh... How about you guys pick? I can't decide... Tell me which ships you like in the comments, and I will try to do them justice.

Remember to R&R!


	6. Krazyshipping

Year of the Ships- Krazyshipping

A/N- Yeah, it's time for Krazyshipping! I wrote this one in advance, so If anyone sent me requests, and I didn't see them, then please don't get angry... I'll do any request I have soon!

Bluewolfbat, I'm gonna do your Pikashipping one next. Can't wait! Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm making Pikachu a girl for this one. I just think it makes it funnier, plus I'm not too good at writing like that. Please don't hate!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried, screaming in fear, and clutching the bars of her cage. Team Rocket cackled happily, and Meowth set the cage down on the basket floor.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running below the balloon, along with the other twerps. Jessie looked down, and stuck her tongue out tauntingly.

"Hahahaha! You'll never get your Pikachu back now!" She yelled, adding another laugh for good measure. Ash grunted, jumping over a rock.

"Alright, Frogadier, let's go!" He yelled, releasing the water type starter of Kalos. "Use bubble!" He yelled, and his frog Pokemon released a bombard of bubbles towards the signature Team Rocket balloon.

An almost comical _pop_ sounded through the air, and the balloon exploded. How it exploded because of a few bubbles, no one knew...

Jessie and James flew off into the sky with a signature "We're blasting off again!". Meowth and Pikachu, on the other hand, got thrown by the explosion the other way.

Meowth landed with a grunt. He tried to get up, but Pikachu landed on top of him, her cage falling some 20 yards away, smoldering.

"Oof! Er, sorry!' Pikachu said, trying to get up, but falling flat on her face. On top of Meowth.

"Get OFF!" Meowth cried, pushing Pikachu off with his feet. Pikachu landed, and stood up quickly, looking at him angrily.

"How dare you?" She asked. "First, you kidnap me! Then, you violently push me away? Rude." She scoffed, crossing her arms. Meowth glared, his face rapidly turning red.

"Hey! You're da one who landed on toppa me! You should be sayin' sorry, not da other way around!" He glared forcefully at Pikachu, who shrugged.

"I already apologized. Now, you have to to." She said. Meowth glared even harder.

"Oh yeah? Why would I apologize to a twoip like you?" He asked. Pikachu began glaring back, and Meowth retracted his claws.

"Alright! That's it! Thunderbolt!" She announced to the empty field, thunder crackling around her cheeks. Meowth jumped.

"WAIT! If ya tunderbolt right now, you'll send us both blastin' right outta here!" He screamed, cowering away from the mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu stopped-though reluctantly- charging her cheeks, and looked around at the clearing thoughtfully.

"Er... Do we have any idea where we are?" She finally asked. Meowth shrugged.

"Nah. Maybe we should just go walk or somethin', try ta find out where we are." He suggested. Pikachu shrugged.

"I guess so. It's the best idea we've got, so let's go for it." She said, setting out into the trees. Meowth followed slowly.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Pikachu smiled.

"Off to Neverland!" She exclaimed, earing a strange look from the scratch cat Pokemon. "What? Haven't you ever seen Peter Pan?"  
>Meowth rolled his eyes. "Leave it to a twoip to quote Disney." He muttered. Pikachu grabbed his arm, sticking her face in his.<p>

"WHAT did you say?" She asked. Meowth cowered.

"I said dat only a twoip wouldn't know Disney!" He quickly covered himself. Pikachu grumbled.

"Fine. Now, no more tongue, mister! I wanna get out of here before sundown!" She said in a motherly tone. Meowth sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

*******************************Line Break********************************

The sun had gone down a few hours ago. In the little clearing they had found, a small fire was crackling merrily, casting dancing shadows along the trees.

Pikachu popped a grilled Oran berry in her mouth. "Mmmm..." She mumbled. "See? I told you these were good!" She said to Meowth. He shrugged.

"Eh. Better than da crummy rice cakes me and Jess and James eat." He admitted. Pikachu beamed happily.

"Yay!" She smiled. She ate another one, and swallowed as a sudden thought came to her mind. "Why does Team Rocket want me so much?" She asked. Meowth looked up from his food, shock on his face.

"What?" He asked. Pikachu shrugged.

"If you don't know, then it's fine... I just wanted to know why you're always following me and Ash." She mumbled. Meowth stuttered.

"Uh... W-well... I do know, I'm just not sure if I can tell ya. Might compromise da mission." He said in a guarded tone. Pikachu shrugged.

"It's not like I'd report you to the police. I can't talk, they wouldn't understand me anyway." She mumbled. Meowth thought for a second.

"You're really powerful." He finally said. Pikachu looked, a faint red blush spreading over her face.

"W-what?" She finally said, staring at Meowth.

"Da boss wants ya because you're so powerful. You can send us blastin' off wit a single thunderbolt!" He said. Pikachu blushed harder.

"Oh... I'm not that powerful." She finally said, trying to hide the rapidly growing blush on her face. Meowth laughed.

"Ha! Not dat powerful! You can explode Jessie and James' most powerful mecha's in a second! And, while dose two are incompetent as heck, dose machines are seriously sturdy." He said. Pikachu shrugged.

"I guess I am sorta powerful. But, why are you telling me that? Aren't we mortal enemies?" She asked. Meowth shrugged.

"I don't really have anyting against ya. Though, dose thunderbolts do hurt." He admitted. Pikachu laughed.

"Seriously? Alright, fine, I'll try to tone it down a bit." She joked. Meowth laughed, and soon the two were enveloped in a fit of giggles.

Pikachu caught her breath. "So, I guess once we're reunited with our trainers, it's back to the old game of cat and mouse?" She asked. Meowth shrugged.

"Ya know, I saw some wild Pokemon around here. Maybe I could just convince Jessie and James to go afta dose instead." He suggested. Pikachu smiled.

"That'd be great. Those cages aren't very comfy." She admitted. She yawned. "It's been a long day. We should go to sleep." She suggested. Meowth nodded, a Pikachu rolled over, trying to find a comfy spot of dirt to sleep on.

She shivered a few minutes later. Meowth sighed. "Ya cold?" He asked. Pikachu nodded.

"I-it's a bit c-chilly..." She admitted. Meowth sighed again.

"I can't believe I'm doin' dis..." He muttered. "Maybe if we snuggle togetha, we can stay warm all night?" He suggested. Pikachu blushed, which went unnoticed in the dark clearing.

"Uh... I-I guess that'd work..." She mumbled. Meowth snuggled into her, and they both tensed up significantly.

After a few minutes, both got used to the presence of the other next to them. Pikachu focused on Meowth's breathing, and fell asleep instantly. Meowth dozed off not a moment later. All that could be heard were the far off cries of bird Pokemon.

Pikachu smiled. She could get used to this.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- Awwwwwwwww! I basically was all squeals while writing this. My family could not stop staring...

Anyway, before I drown in the fluff, I'm gonna post this. Remember to read and review!


	7. Pikashipping

Year of the Ships- Pikashipping

A/N- Per a request by Bluewolfbat, today we have a friendship Pikashipping story! This one was particularly fun to write. If anyone else has any request, feel free to PM me with them!

It's titled "Cuddle Buddies". Hope you enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Alright, so there's lasagna in the fridge you can heat up, but be careful using the oven, and Professor Oak's number is on the phone, and I have lots of emergency numbers for you to call, and I have clean clothes in the washer, and clean dishes in the dishwasher..." Mrs. Ketchum rattled off, pulling on a light blue jacket. Ash chuckled, smiling confidently.

"Don't worry, mom! Me and Pikachu'll be fine!" He said. "See ya later." He hugged his mom.

"If ANYTHING happens, and I mean anything, you call me right away, got it?" She said sternly. "Pikachu, I'm leaving you in charge. You've got more sense than Ash, unfortunately..."

"Hey!"  
>"Sorry, sweetie, but it's the truth." She said. Pikachu looked smug.<p>

"Pika-pi." He said sternly. "Pikachu-pi-Pikachu" He laughed at the annoyed look on Ash's face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom." He deadpanned. Delia chuckled.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll see you later!" She pulled Ash into a hug, and kissed her son on the forehead. She walked out the door as Ash grumbled.

"So..." Ash said after she left, a ghost of a grin on his face. "Now that she's gone... Wanna have some fun?" He asked slyly. Pikachu stared at him, and began smiling.

"Pika-pi, Chaaa pikachu-pika?" Pikachu said happily, which could be translated as "Ash, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pillow fight!"

"Pika-Pika!"

*******************************Line Break********************************

Two hours later, Ash sat at the kitchen table, as the delicious smell of lasagna wafted throughout the Ketchum residence. Various feathers were strewn around the floor, and two pillows, one very small and one large, lay on the couch.

"I won, ya know." Ash said, smiling. Pikachu glared.

"Pika-pi pikachu!" He cried. Ash feigned hurt.

"I am not a liar! If it weren't for your Thunderbolt, I would have won. You weren't supposed to shock me!" He pretended to be angry, tackling his little buddy to the ground, just as the chime for the oven went off.

"Mmmmm, lasagna!" Ash said, picking Pikachu up and setting him down on the table. "Wait here, I'll get it."

"Pika-pi..." Pikachu warned. Ash stuck his tongue out.

"I am not gonna burn myself!" He protested, crossing his arms. "Besides, even if I do, Charizard has pretty much gotten me used to it." He admitted. Pikachu crossed his arms, clearly not swayed.

"Oh, you're no fun." Ash stuck his tongue out again, turning and walking into the kitchen.

Five minutes and a couple of burns later, Ash and Pikachu sat at the table again, the former eating a plate of lasagna, the latter indulging in electric-type Pokemon food, courtesy of Brock. Ash took one last bite, and let his spoon fall to his plate with a clatter.

"Mom never ceases to amaze me." He said happily. "That was so good!" He cried. Pikachu nodded, stuffing the last piece of Pokemon food into his mouth. "Wanna play soke video games?" Ash suggested. Pikachu smiled.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"I'm choosing Charizard." Ash declared, pressing a few buttons on his Wii U. He groaned as he saw Pikachu's choice. "You're being really redundant, ya know. You could choose something like Jigglypuff or even Lucario, maybe even Mario." He suggested.

Pikachu shrugged, using his game pad to control the onscreen Pikachu to Thundershock Ash's Charizard. The CPU, which had taken the form of Mario, smashed down on him a moment later.

Ash commanded the Charizard to Flamethrower, which completely knocked out the CPU. Now it was just Ash and Pikachu.

"I'm gonna feel really bad once I beat you, just so you know. I offer my complete apology." Ash said happily. Pikachu hit the attack button multiple times, completely ravaging the Charizard. The words GAME OVER flashed on the screen, and it declared Pikachu the winner.

Ash fell backwards, knocking over a bowl of popcorn in the process. "How did you...?" He mumbled.

Pikachu struck a dramatic pose, flashing the V for victory. Ash chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you did OK." He admitted. "But you'll never win round two!" He challenged.

Pikachu laughed. "Pikachu!" He cried. 'You're on!'

*******************************Line Break********************************

The phone rang, making Ash pause the game. He stood up, ignoring the 'Pikachu-9' and 'Ash-1' sign on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked. His mom's voice greeted him.

"Hi honey! Have you changed your underwear yet?" She asked. Ash turned a violent shade of red.

"Mom!" He cried, gaining a look from Pikachu, who was currently raiding the snack bowl.

"Sorry, dear, but I have to be sure. Anyway, it's time for bed. I knew you and Pikachu will stay up all night playing that Mega Smashing Siblings or whatever the heck it is you play unless I called." She said sternly. Ash chuckled nervously, motioning to Pikachu to mute the TV.

"Oh, no, Mom, we were actually getting ready for bed right now!" He said quickly, mouthing to Pikachu to go get ready for bed. His mom laughed.

"Ash, dear, I could practically hear you mouthing to Pikachu to go get ready for bed. Plus, the Joneses told me that they could hear the music from your game coming from the window." She said accusingly. Ash squeaked.

"Uh... OK, fine, you got me. We'll go to bed now, bye Mom!" He said quickly, hanging up the phone. He ran upstairs, quickly throwing on his pajamas.

"Night, Pikachu!" He said, petting his partner on the head. Pikachu jumped up into Ash's bed, getting himself comfortable on the pillow. Ash climbed in, closed his eyes... And sighed.

"I'm not tired at all..." He moaned.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu agreed. Ash reached for the drawer next to his bed, quickly extracting a flashlight.

"You know, Mom said we had to get ready for bed. We're in bed. We're pretty much following her instructions. She never said we had to go to sleep." Ash said slyly. Pikachu chuckled, and the flashlight flicked on. "Alright! Time for a party!" He said happily. Pikachu bounded downstairs, followed closely by Ash.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Ghaaaaassstttllyyyy!" Ash groaned, stumbling out of the closet with a blue sheet over his head. Pikachu looked up.

"Pika-pi, Pikachupika." He said, giving Ash a deadpan look. Ash sighed.

"You can at least play along!" He complained, pulling the sheet off of his head. Pikachu laughed, grabbing the sheet and running away with it. "Hey!" Ash yelled, chasing Pikachu.

Pikachu pulled the sheet over his head, and hid in the pantry downstairs. Ash looked around for a few minutes, searching, but he couldn't find Pikachu. "Where are you?" He wondered, pulling open a drawer. Pikachu burst out of the pantry, landed on top of Ash's head, and began screeching.

Ash screamed, rather girlishly, and grabbed at his head to get... Whatever had landed on his head off. Pikachu jumped down, laughing loudly.

"Pika-pi! Pikachu-chu-pi-pi-pi!" He laughed, pointing at Ash. Ash grumbled.

"Meanie." He pouted. Pikachu patted him on the arm. "I'm just kiddin'! That was awesome! But, I think the Joneses heard us... We'd better close that window." He suggested, reaching out to close it. Pikachu bounded upstairs. "Where are you going, Pikachu?" He asked.

He ran upstairs to find Pikachu sitting in the middle of a mound of blankets, miming to Ash to build with him. Ash chuckled.

"Heh, alright! Let's build a fort!" He said, grabbing a chair from his desk. He quickly propped a bunch of blankets on it, and the two friends got to work on building.

Five minutes later, the two sat underneath a giant fort of blankets, pillows, and sheets and chairs, talking and giggling.

Ash yawned. "Ah, what time is it?" He asked. Pikachu shrugged, pointing to the clock. It read 12:58 AM.

Ash gasped. "Mom's supposed to be back by 1! We're doomed!" He wailed. Pikachu gave him a look that clearly read- Dude, we're two dude who can clean faster than Misty can drag Brock away from girls. We've got this.

Ash quickly caught on. "Alright, you take down the sheets and make the bed, and I'll clean up the chairs. We've got about 5 minutes. Let's go!" He yelled, grabbing the backs of two chairs. The fort collapsed, and Pikachu wiggled his way out from under the sheets, and grabbed one of them to begin pulling it onto the bed. He heard Ash downstairs, quickly pulling the chairs back into the dining room and to the table.

Ash raced back upstairs just as Pikachu pulled the last sheet onto the bed, and set a pillow down on top of it. Ash quickly grabbed his blue blanket, which was patterned with Squirtles and Poliwags, and set it on top.

*******************************Line Break********************************

Delia Ketchum walked down the streets of Pallet Town, humming lightly to herself. The research at Professor Oak's had gone really well, and they had finished early, giving them and Tracey time to dine on an Italian meal.

She looked up into the window of her son's room, smiling when she saw the dark window. He was asleep.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ash pulled the last sheet onto his bed, and climbed in with admirable speed. Pikachu jumped up into the bed, and the two cuddled together.

"I'm glad you're my buddy, Pikachu." Ash mumbled, falling into a deep sleep. Pikachu smiled happily. He was glad too.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N- Hope you liked it, Bluewolfbat! And all the rest of you, too! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I've always thought that Ash and Pikachu would play Super Smash Bros and have competitions and stuff like that...

Anyway, remember to read and review!


	8. Othelloshipping

Year Of the Ships- Othelloshipping

A/N- Alright, this one is per a request by Satoshi and Touko. I'm going to be using the names Ash and Hilda, though, because I play the English versions of the games, so I'm more used to those names. If you want another one with the other names, just let me know! I'm also using the personality that White has in the manga, so...

Oh, yeah, and I'm also using the Pokemon team that White has in the Manga. If you want different, or if you know of a different team that Hilda has, just let me know in the review section. Otherwise...

Enjoy!

Hilda White biked along the thin dirt path, squinting the the bright sunlight. Her faithful Solosis, Sally, floated alongside her.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" A loud shout echoed through the forest that Hilda had thought to be empty. A gigantic bolt of yellow electricity shot out from the middle of the forest, aiming straight for Hilda.

"Sally, return!" She yelled, jumping off of her bike. In one part of her mind, an idea for a movie about this very scene popped into her head. She shook it off, climbing slowly to her feet. To her horror, her bike, her prized, wonderful, beautifully hand painted bike that had cost her so freakin' much lay on the ground, completely charred.

She walked over to it in a trance. In her peripheral vision, she saw another figure enter the scene, but didn't really acknowledge him.

"Ah, no, not again! First Misty, then May, then Dawn, and now you? Just my luck!" The stranger exclaimed, finally gaining Hilda's attention. "I'm so sorry! I thought I was alone in the forest!" He exclaimed. Hilda shook her head.

"Er... As long as you repay me for the bike, it's fine." She said. Ash gasped as images of a murderous Misty filled his mind. "I'm Hilda. Hilda White." Hilda said, extending a hand.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. And, uh, this is Pikachu." He said, shaking her hand. His Pikachu smiled, crying it's name happily. "So, uh, there's a bike shop down the street... I can buy you a new one, if you want." Ash offered. Hilda smiled.

"That'll be fine, thank you." She said. "Here, we don't even have to walk." She pulled out a Pokeball, and released Sally once again. "Teleport, Sally, dear!" She cried.

"Solo...SIS!" Ash and Hilda appeared in front of the bike shop, Ash on his knees and Hilda looking down at him.

"What's wrong? Never been teleported before?" She asked, helping him up. He grimaced.

"Not in a while..." He mumbled. "I will never get used to that." He said, finally regaining his footing. Hilda looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, I remember my first time teleporting. I felt so sick afterward! But, you know what helped? My friend Black brought me to this little cafe, and had me drink some orange juice. It doesn't seem like it, but it does help." She explained. "There's a little juice shop just down the street from here. Why don't we come back for that bike later? I doubt you could even count to ten right now..." She said. Ash just nodded numbly.

"We need an orange juice for him, and a root beer for me, please." Hilda said to the waiter, who nodded, quickly writing it down.

"Anything else?" He asked. Hilda shook her head.

"I don't think so..." She muttered. "Ash, you want anything else?" She asked. Ash shook his head, mumbling something about "Make the headache go away."

"Alright. I'll be right back then, ma'am." The waiter said, turning and walking away. He returned moments later with two large glasses, one filled with orange liquid, and the other with a bubbly brown liquid.

Hilda pushed the juice towards Ash. "Drink this, it'll get rid of the nausea." She said. Ash shakily grabbed the cup, and took a long swig of the juice.

He perked up a bit. "I do feel better. Thanks! Now we can go get you your bike." He said, getting up. Hilda took a sip of her juice, smiling softly.

"Ya know what?" She said after swallowing. "I don't need one. Goodness knows my legs could use some walking, and I need to break in these new shoes anyway." She said. Ash smiled.

"Really, it's no trouble..." He said, but Hilda waved him off, pulling a sticky note out of her pocket.

"Nah, it's fine." She scribbled something on the note, and handed it to him. It was a phone number. "Just in case I change my mind." She said, smiling. Ash quickly pulled out his own note.

"Call me if ya do." He said, flashing a crooked grin. Hilda smiled back.

"Well, I'd better be off. Black's probably waiting for me." She said. Ash held out his hand, and she shook it happily. "See you around, Mr. Ketchum." She said. Ash smiled.

"And you too, Ms. White." He said, walking away. Hilda stared at the spot he had occupied for just a second, before paying for the drinks and walking away too.

Two weeks later, Black just couldn't figure out why his friend was always blushing when she saw orange juice.

A/N Hope you liked it, Satoshi and Touko! I hope I portrayed Hilda right... I haven't read the BW manga in forever... Anyway, next week is probably going to be Advanceshipping, unless someone has another request. Satoshi and Touko, I'm going to do your other requests, just not yet. I'll probably do Furthershipping soon, though, maybe the time after next... Anyway until next time!


	9. Advanceshipping

Year of the Ships-Advanceshipping

A/N- Time for Advanceshipping! This chapter's idea is by Bluewolfbat. Go check out his profile, he's written a ton! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Line Break

"Hi, Ash!" May smiled as Ash opened the door. Ash let her in, smiling widely.

"Hello, Miss Top Coordinator of Johto!" He said. May twirled happily.

"Isn't it great?" She asked. "It just felt so good to beat Harley and win!" She exclaimed. Ash nodded, leading her into the living room.

"Yeah, I remember when I beat Gary in the Indigo League. It felt good, but we made up afterwards. And now, aside from th occasional Ashy-Boy, he's a pretty nice guy." He said. May suddenly looked worried as she sat down on the couch.

"Should I have tried to make up with him?" She asked. Ash shook his head, laughing.

"Nah, that jerk was asking for it." He said. May smiled.

"Yeah. Seriously, he followed me all throughout Johto, calling me 'gingerbread cookie' and driving me crazy!" She shuddered. "I used to like gingerbread..." She muttered.

"Sounds horrible. What is it with purple hair that makes people so evil?" He asked. "Harley, Paul, Jessie-"

"I thought Jessie had pink hair..." May muttered. Ash shook his head.

"Magenta, not pink." He corrected. May sweatdropped.

"Are they still following you around?" She asked. Ash nodded.

"Yup. They're still after Pikachu, it's insane!" He exclaimed. An insulted gasp erupted from outside of the window, and Pikachu, who pretty much knew the drill by now, went bounding across the room and shocked the trio into the sky. The two ignored the screams as they continued talking.

"Well... That was... I'm sorry, I'm confused." May stuttered. Ash smiled.

"After Kalos, I trained Pikachu to shock them whenver we see them. It got annoying, when they used to do their motto all the time. Seriously, there was this one time, when I was first travelling with Brock and Misty, when we recited the motto for them, with this girl named Duplica. Their faces were priceless!" He laughed. "I had Bulbasaur use his Vine Whip to place a video camera, I think it's around here somewhere..." He stood up and began rummaging through a drawer filled with keepsakes from his journey.

"Hey, look at this!" He pulled out half of a ribbon, and showed it to May. She grinned and pulled the other half out of her pocket. "That was such a fun day. By the way, how's Blaziken?" He asked. May smiled.

"He's back at Petulburg. Max and Grovyle wanted some training with him to help him beat Lavaridge." She said. Ash nodded.

"Cool." He said. May's stomach started to growl, and she blushed. Ash chuckled.

"Mom just got a ton of strawberries from the orchard down the street. Wanna go eat?" He asked. May nodded, smiling.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, following Ash into the kitchen. Ash looked around in the fridge, extracting a giant bin of strawberries. May looked at them hungrily.

"So are you and Drew still... Ya know..."

"Dating? Not anymore. He moved back to Larousse and did the Hoenn circut again, and I wanted to redo Kanto. Long distance sorta isn't his thing." She said sadly. Ash stopped washing the berries and looked into May's eyes.

Brown met blue, and Ash smiled. It proved to be contagious, as a small smile appeared on May's face as well. "You'll find someone else, May. And, who knows, maybe Drew'll even come around?" He said, giving May a small hug. May smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, Ash..." She muttered. She reached into the bowl and took a berry, and stuffed it into her mouth. Ash did the same.

"Mmmmmmm! Mom always picks the sweetest ones!" He said through a mouthful of berries. May laughed.

"Ash, don't talk with your mouth full." She chided jokingly. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Mom." He said sarcastically. May playfully hit him on the arm, and he cracked a lopsided grin.

The two kept taking strawberries, until only one remained. Both stuck their hand into the bowl, and both tried to take the strawberry. May smiled at Ash.

"Oh, Ash, you've got your hand on my strawberry." She said, tugging gently on the berry. Ash laughed.

"No! That's my berry, May, so it's your hand that needs to move." He said, trying to pry May's hand off of the berry.

"Ash Ketchum, unhand the berry!"

"No!

Pikachu cracked an eye open. Those two had interrupted his sleep. Over a berry. ""Pikaachu..." He muttered, turning on his Iron Tail.

He jumped between the two bickering friends, and cut the strawberry in half. Ash and May just stared, as Pikachu stalked off, muttering about his Pikapi and Pikachupika.

"Why didn't we just cut it in the first place?" May muttered. Ash shrugged.

"Meh." He said, stuffing his berry half into his mouth. May laughed and did the same.

-Line Break

A/N- I hope you like it! Unfortuneately, I don't ship AS, so if I didn't write interactions between the two correctly, then I'm really sorry...

Again, this idea is by Bluewolfbat, so give his profile a look! Until next time!


	10. Notice!

Hey everyone! So, this is a really lazy AN, basically here to tell you that this weeks chaptewill be posted on Saturday. I'msick right now, so I'm really tired and feeling horrible. I hope you understand... I'm really sorry that it's going to be late, but the feral beast in my throat clawing at my voicebox and making me feel horrible pain won't let me do anything but laze on a couch and watch old Pokemon episodes on Netflix... Not even Advil is helping... Anyway, I'm going to try to write a reaaaaaaaaaaaaly long chapter for Sat. to make up for it, so be on this lookout for that! Again, I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly sorry for the delay...


	11. Greeneyeshipping

Year of the Ships- Greeneyesshipping

A/N- Hi! So so so very sorry for the delay, but I was sick, and basically just sepnt two days drinking tea, eating soup, and looking at stuff on Pinterest... So, extra long chapter for you guys! Yay!

Yes, I know Green eyes shipping isn't too common, but I just love it. If Pokeshipping wasn't the most awesome thing in the world, it'd be my OTP. It just works. Also, this is going to be an AU where Misty is a young recruit to Team Rocket and she is assigned to James.

Before I start, I have an idea. I'd like to do monthly themes for the chapters, like one month of basically Team Rocket stuff, then a bunch of Ash shippings for the next month. What do you guys want?

Anyway, enjoy!

-Line Break

"Ms. Kasumi? You're assigned to... Mr. Kojiro. Huh. Well, this oughta be interesting." Viper, one of the Team Rocket assignment guys, pointed Misty in the right direction, then went on to one of the next new recruits.

Misty looked her new boss over before she approached him. He seemed nice enough, cuddling a little Mime Jr. affectionately, but nice wasn't usually a word in the Team Rocket dictionary.

"Sir, Misty reporting for duty, sir!" She barked, just like she had been taught to in Rocket school. Mr. Kojiro smiled.

"Just call me James." He said. Misty nodded.

"Yes, sir, James!" She said again. James shook his head.

"Well, whatever. Let's get going, then. We've got work to do."

-Line Break

"You... You... You just follow a kid around all day?" Misty asked, staring at the four kids walking down the dirt path. James nodded, a tear forming in his emerald eyes.

"Just like I used to do with Jessie..." He mumbled. Misty looked at him.

"Sir? Are you crying?" She asked. James hastily scrubbed away the tear.

"Nonononononono! Just... Ah... Reminiscing." He corrected. Misty shook her head.

"Your 'reminiscing' is going to get us caught." She said boldly. James smiled.

"You're right. Let's stalk these kids! He yelled. The kids stared at the bush they were hiding in, and Misty hastily pulled James down. She was really starting to wish she had gotten Butch instead.

"How did you become a Team Rocket member, anyway?" She muttered, grabbing her Rattata's pokeball.

-Line Break

"What made you join Team Rocket, anyway?" James asked, munching on half of a burrito. Misty looked up, shocked.

"Why?" She asked quickly, taking another onion out of her half. She hated onions. James shrugged.

"I don't know. Just trying to get to know my new partner." He defended himself. Misty looked back down at her burrito.

"Oh. Well... I guess it was my sisters. They always called me the runt of the family., I knew I had to prove to them that I was the most powerful, that I was stronger than they were." She said darkly.

James nodded in understanding. "I joined because of family too. My parent were forcing me into a marriage with a horrible girl named Jessiebelle." Misty's eyes widened in horror.

"J-Jessiebelle?" She asked. "I met a girl named Jessiebelle who was looking for her fiance, named James." She said shakily. "She was... Crazy. I don't blama ya for joining Team Rocket. Also, she has a message for you." Misty said. James started trembling.

"W-what is it?" He asked. Misty cocked a brow in confusion.

"Something about teaching you how to run away properly." She said. James squeaked.

"Eeep! Er, uh, I mean..." He deepened his voice. "Eeep." He said in a more manly voice. Misty giggled.

"Whatever, James." She yawned. "Can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted, and, quite frankly, I still feel that thunderbolt." She said. James smiled.

"Yes, of course." He said, dragging a blue sleeping bag out of his backpack. "Just bring out your sleeping bag-"

"My sleeping bag? Viper told me you'd have one for me." She said, crossing her arms. James sighed.

"He didn't tell me that..." He sighed, staring at his own. "Take mine." He said, shoving it towards her. She shook her head.

"Where will you sleep?" Misty asked. James motioned to the ground

"Here. I've slept in worse places before, but you haven't, and I can't have my new partner breaking her back on the first day." He said kindly. Misty smiled.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, climbing into his sleeping bag. James smiled back.

"No problem."

-Line Break

A/N-Yeah, it's a bit short, but it's 2x longer than it was going to be. I hope you don't mind. I'm starting a new thing for the end, too. It's called: Reactions! I'm gonna try it out for today, and, if you guys like it, I'll keep doing it.

Misty- Me? And James? As in Team Rocket James? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww! Why, StylizedKeyboard? Why?

James- The girl twerp isn't really my type, though I do have a thing for fiery redheads. Just... Not her...

Misty- *puking* Whyyyyyyyyy? So... Gross! Why?

Yeah, so it'll basically be the two characters reactions to the ship that I wrote. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	12. Breedershipping

Year of the Ships- Breeder shipping

A/N- Yay! Breedershipping! This is one of my favorite ships. Brock and Suzy are such a cute couple!

Thanks to Bluewolfbat for his concern. I'm feeling so much better this week, but now my little brother has caught my cold! Poor guy can't stop snuffling...

Anyway, next week I'm going to do AshXLyra. I have to go back and rewatch the Lyra episodes to get a feel for her character again, and I'm doing that over the weekend, so It'll be next week, Satoshi and Touko, hope you understand.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Line Break

"Suzy, thanks so much for meeting me here. How's Vulpix?" Brock asked, pulling out a chair for his old friend.

Suzy smiled. "She's just fine. Wanna see?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she brought out her Pokemon.

Vulpix jumped into Brock's arms, and nuzzled him affectionately. Brock amiled at his old Pokemon. "Hello, Vulpix. Long time no see, eh?" He chuckled. "She looks really healthy." He said to Suzy.

"Thanks. I train her every day. Oh, by the way, thanks for that recipe. She loves her new food so much." She thanked him. Brock grinned

"No problem." He replied. He handed Suzy one o the colorful menus and took one for himself, browsing curiously.

"Oh! they've got chocolate cake!" Suzy said happily. Brock smiled,

"We'll get some for dessert." He flagged over a waiter. "Hi. I'd like the double cheeseburger with onion rings, please. And an iced tea. Suzy, what do you want?" He asked.

"Um... A turkey sub with chips, and an iced tea, please." She finally decided. The waiter nodded, walking away.

"I never knew you liked cheeseburgers..." Suzy said. Brock chuckled.

"I gained a liking to them in Sinnoh." He explained. Suzy nodded.

"Cool." She said. "How was Sinnoh? I've always wanted to try the super contests, but I've never been able to with all the customers at the salon." She said somewhat sadly. Brock smiled.

"It was really nice. You'd love it." He said. "Why don't you just take some time off to go? I'm sure your customers wouldn't mind." Suzy shook her head.

"I have a waiting list there for three months. I'm not getting out of it anytime soon." She said sadly. Brock reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I can manage the salon. Forrest wanted to try being gym leader over at Pewter for a bit, and I don't have anything else to do. Plus, I'd love to have more breeding experience." He explained.

Suzy smiled gratefully. "Brock Harrison, you are probably the nicest boy I have ever met." She said happily. Brock looked proud.

"Of course I am, Suzy." He said in his "manly" voice. Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! The food is here!" She said happily. "I'm starving!" She took a big bite out of her sandwich. Brock took a slightly less big bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Mmmmm!" He said happily. "Ash would love this place." He said after swallowing. Suzy laughed.

"Yeah, Ash would love this place. Has he ever eaten here?" She asked. Brock shook his head.

"Nah. He actually hasn't been to Kanto since he finished the Unova league. Now he's in Kalos, so he's not coming back anytime soon." He explained. Suzy nodded.

"Are those weirdos still following him?" She asked. "The one's with the talking Meowth?"

"Yeah. Last I heard from Ash, he said that Jessie had fallen in love, but then went back to Team Rocket. Stnge, how they could live happily, but they go back to Team Rocket every time." He said. Suzy nodded.

"I always thought that James liked Jessie." She laughed."And Meowth was the third wheel."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, they definitely have a thing for each other." He agreed. Suzy blushed.

"I sorta had a thing for you when we first met..." She admitted. Brock gasped.

"So did I! Though I thought I was being pretty obvious." He said. Suzy laughed.

"Yeah, you sorta did that with everyone though, so I had no idea if it was genuine or not." She admitted.

"I've grown out of... Nurse Joy! Hi!" He waved to a passing NJ. Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you've definitely grown out of it." She chuckled. "Nurse Joy, don't you think so?" She asked sarcasticslly.

"Oh, shut up." He said, blushing. Suzy laughed.

"You're cute when you're flustered." She said teasingly. She took a final bite of her sandwich, and stood up. "We should see each other again. See ya later, Brocko." She said, walking away with a two fingered salute.

Brock stared at her retreating figure. "She's been spending waaaaay too much time with Drew." He finally decided.


End file.
